


Only Fates Left To Decide

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: A young lawyer pursued by a shadowy assassin.  A sinister kingpin wanting to avoid a litigious case.A life hanging in the balance.A starman will rise and seek retribution.'A broken mirror only shows as best it can...'A script style scene inspired by 'Magnum Bullets'.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Original Character(s), Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 4





	Only Fates Left To Decide

**Author's Note:**

> This scripted vignette is very much inspired by the animated music video for 'Magnum Bullets' by the Knights of the Light Table. There will be allusions and brief references to certain beats in that video and I do not mean to plagarise. This is my own personal take on what an imagine would be, and it may be an alternate universe/realm to 'Walk You Through the Dark Side of the Morning'.
> 
> As this is a script format, the beats may not be obvious without playing the music along with reading, but I hope to convey some of the musicality and emotion that I felt when imagining this scenario many, many times in my mind. Not to sound my praises or anything, but I did work hard on this, despite there being outside influences and stops to my creativity, with my deep fear that I had lost my muse for good. I am only thankful that it did not burn out forever.
> 
> The script style was intentional, as it is a very action-heavy and visual piece, and my prose tends to be quite flowery and fluffy sometimes, so I decided to strip it all back and focus on the imagery, the actions and the pacing.
> 
> Maybe it is effective, maybe it isn't, but I hope the emotional centre of the story still comes through.
> 
> Without further ado, let's cue up the music and begin.

COLD OPEN

(Background music: Opening of 'Magnum Bullets')

Shot of Los Angeles by night, lights glimmering,  
traffic moving, the city coming alive in this twilight.

Cut to shot moving downwards through the skyscrapers,  
street lights and rising smoke.

Shot of a pair of high heels walking down a deserted street,  
in time with the drum beats,  
panning up the body to a briefcase,  
a glinting gemstone ring on the ring finger of the left hand  
and a long dark coat.

Cut to:  
A POV shot from an alleyway as a tall, shadowy figure  
leans out from the darkness,  
watching the woman as she passes by,, eyes glinting.

Fade into:  
As the vocals begin,  
shot of the same shadowy figure standing in front of a desk,  
the camera moves around him to show an opulent office,  
with a gold nameplate on the desk and many  
security monitors behind it.

There is a large roll of cash and a large wicked knife  
with a curved blade that the shadow man  
picks up without a word

Cut to:  
A man in a grey suit and red tie who sits behind  
this desk leans forward, picks up a photograph  
and a lighter.

He flicks the flame into existence and holds it at  
the corner of the photograph,  
his toothy grin menacing behind it.

As the photograph starts to melt away,  
fade into the face of the woman who was walking at  
the beginning.

She pushes back her hair as it blows in the wind  
and continues walking,  
passing under an illuminated streetlight  
as the shadow man steps from the alley and  
pursues her at a safe distance.

_A dark and moonless night_  
_Has never felt so right_  
_Am empty mirror only shows what's left inside_

Cut to:  
Shot of a large glass windowed office building,  
as she walks up to the front door, keycard in hand  
and heads inside.

The shadow man ducks around the side of the building,  
pulling on a pair of black leather gloves,  
making quick work of the emergency exit door  
and making his way inside.

There are no alarms or sign that his entry has been detected.

Cut to:

INTERIOR - OFFICE

The woman sits at a desk, surrounded by files,  
typing at her computer,  
focused on the screen, hair pulled back into a low ponytail,  
wearing a cream silk shirt with a large bow at the collar  
and a black skirt,  
her smart blazer hanging on the chair behind her.

A cup of coffee sits beside her, the steam rising slowly.

Cut to:  
Shot of her hand passing over a file, opening it to reveal a series of  
reports and photographs of battered women, rows of figures  
and a CCTV screenshot of a large man getting out  
a black limousine.

Her face hardens into a steely expression and she returns to her work.

Cut to:  
Brief shot of the assassin climbing the stairs,  
before disappearing through a door.

Cut to:  
Shot of his feet pacing across grey threadbare carpet,  
side by side with a shot of her still working.

He moves towards a shut door,  
and knocks three times.

_No longer I pretend_  
_The staircase I descend_

_Will lead me anywhere but my unscripted end_

Cut to:  
The woman lifts her head in confusion, looking towards the door.

She gets up slowly, leaving her phone behind on the desk.

The phone screen promptly lights up with a message,  
'You want to get dinner at 8, wonder woman?'  
Starman. xoxoxo'

Cut to:  
Shot from behind as she opens the door into the main office.

Rapid cut to front shot as she looks out into the office,  
not seeing the man hiding just behind the door,  
back pressed to the wall as it opens outwards.

He has a leather strap wound around his hands,  
and his eyes flash as she flicks on the light switch,  
the low wattage bulbs in the ceiling flicker on  
in a slow almost flash effect, bringing more light  
to the open plan office.

She takes two steps forward, and the man advances on her.

_My heart and hands collide_  
_The gun lays at my side_  
_Too late to turn back_  
_Only fates left to decide_

Cut to:  
Shot over her shoulder as the assassin wraps the belt around  
her throat and tightens it, yanking her backwards.

Her hands come up immediately to try and wrench free,  
her eyes wide and mouth agape.

_Magnum bullets_  
_Settling the score_

They turn about as he holds on tight, teeth gritted as  
she becomes more and more desperate.

She lifts her right leg to try and kick back at his standing leg,  
but to no avail  
before bracing her foot against the nearest desk,  
pushing her momentum back against him,  
the lamp toppling off and smashing.

This sends him into the wall and his grip loosens,  
the belt going a few inches slack.

She rapidly twists in his grasp, going under his arms and  
freeing herself from the belt to face him,  
punches his jaw and knees him sharply in the groin,  
but he does not appear to be at all winded.

Her expression becomes terrified, his looming shadow  
beginning to engulf her as he advances on her.

Cut to:  
His fist flying through the air as he punches her in the face,  
blood droplets spraying out,  
then backhands her and punches her in the stomach,  
making her bend double, before he puts his hands around her  
throat, lifting her off the ground as she feebly kicks  
to free herself.

_Magnum bullets..._

Cut to:  
Shot from behind her as he throws her several feet through  
the air, crashing through a glass panelling separating the  
main office from the board-room.

Cut to:  
Side shot as she lands heavily, her body shuddering from  
the impact.

Cut to:  
Shot from above her as she lays on her back, her face  
cut and bleeding from the impact of the shattered glass,  
zooming in time to the music.

Fade into:  
Closeup shot of her eyes as the assassin wields the large  
wicked knife, before raising his arms and drives it  
down with massive force.

_Kicking down the door..._

Red flash across the screen, before her eyes remain  
open and glassy, tears tracing down her temples.

Fade into:  
Panning outwards shot as she lays in a pool of shattered glass,  
a wound blossoming across her shirt around her stomach,  
the blood spreading out around her in a terrible  
image of wings, one high heel broken, the other  
laying nearby, her hair laying flat around her head in disarray.

Blue and red lights begin to flash all around and across  
the screen.

Cut to:  
EXTERIOR - OFFICE BUILDING

Cut to:  
Moving shot of an EMT crew bringing  
a stretcher towards the waiting ambulance.

Cut to:  
Shot of the crowd gathered near a police line,  
all the onlookers wearing shocked, scared expressions.

In a manner of seconds,  
Danny pushes through, his eyes wide and panicked,  
chest heaving in exertion.

Cut to:  
Split screen of Danny's face melting into shock  
as the stretcher turns and shows  
her laying on it, an oxygen mask on her face,  
her hands laying on either side of her body,  
utterly still.

Cut to:  
Danny ducking under the police line tape and  
running towards her, reaching the stretcher  
in mere seconds.

Cut to:  
Shot of his hand finding hers, trying to intertwine  
their fingers but it slides away as the stretcher  
is carried away, out of his grasp,  
the ring sliding off her finger.

(Electric guitar solo begins.)

Cut to:  
Danny falling to his knees, holding the ring  
and his palm now slick with blood.

The gemstone still glimmers, despite being in  
a gruesome state.

His chest heaves, his lower lip trembles and  
he turns his head slowly towards two men  
conversing nearby.

One is dressed in police sergeant uniform and the other  
is an older man in a crisp navy suit, who also  
appears shaken.

Cut to:  
Shot of the men looking towards Danny,  
and the police sergeant shakes his head firmly.

(The wordless vocals return.)

Cut to:  
Danny on his knees, and as he shuts his eyes,  
tears glittering on his cheeks as they  
fly outwards from his eyes,  
an image of the man in the grey suit and  
red tie forms in his mind.

His fist clenches and he gets up from the ground,  
eyes opening and glimmering with new fury,  
turns and runs into the night,  
leaving the chaos behind him.

Cut to:  
Shot of Danny standing alone in a spotlight,  
and after a moment, he is joined by Arin,  
Suzy, Brian, Ross and Barry, followed shortly  
by several of the staff, including Ali,  
Leighton, Tucker and Supermega.

Cut to:  
Arin's hand extending towards Danny's,  
and they clasp in a silent vow.

The others stand around him in a silent  
show of support, their faces set with a  
grim resolve and purpose.

Cut to:  
EXTERIOR - HOTEL

_Back up the stairs again_  
_I am a different man_  
_A broken mirror only shows as best it can..._

Cut to:  
Moving shot of Danny from behind,  
panning around to his face,  
now covered in red and blue face paint.

He is wearing a leather jacket,  
fingerless leather gloves and on a gold chain  
is the gemstone ring, that sways in slow motion  
for a moment as he strides forward.

Cut to:  
Alternating shots of Arin, Suzy, Ross, Barry and the crew,  
wearing similar leather outfits and wielding weapons  
ranging from baseball bats to steel pipes and some sharp daggers.

Cut to:  
Brian leading the charge, dressed in a ninja costume  
that is more vibrantly golden than his stage attire.

He and Danny exchange a quiet look, filled with meaning.

There is no turning back.

_Running in shoes that shine with blood that isn't mine_  
_A staining trophy of the battles I've survived_

Cut to:  
Interior shot of the hotel door as it is  
flung open and the crew make it inside.

Arin turns and sends a whirling blade towards  
the opulent chandelier, cutting the cord  
and it falls behind the crew in a large explosion  
of glass and sparks.

Cut to:  
Staff and patrons running in fright, the hotel manager  
calling on a phone.

Cut to:  
A conference room where several men in suits  
and leather jackets are gathered,  
the leader sitting at the head on the table.

Cut to:  
The door bursting inwards as Danny and the crew  
make their attack, melee-ing the men surrounding  
the table without a moment's hesitation.

_No longer I defend_  
_The choices I pretend_  
_Could make amends that heal the loss of precious time..._

Cut to:  
Arin's face twisted in anger as he swings  
the baseball bat wildly in a smooth arc,  
connecting with  
a thug's arm as he screams in pain  
and connecting with several others  
in his way.

Cut to:  
Suzy throwing two ninja stars and embedding  
in another thug's neck, swiftly kicking at another  
attempting to shoot her, her hair whipped around  
her face.

Cut to:  
Ross and Barry co-ordinating in punching and  
attacking three larger men,  
vaulting off each other and sailing through the air.

Barry's face is contorted in a yell,  
fighting more and more fiercely as the seconds  
tick by.

Cut to:  
Ninja Brian fighting fiercely, taking down six men  
who dogpile on him, taking a strong heroic stance  
before launching himself back into the fray,  
eyes glowing sapphire blue with power.

Each action shot of the main protagonists is  
split screen with one of the crew,  
each cleaning house with equal force and intensity.

All along Danny is walking through the carnage,  
his eyes fixed on the kingpin who rises  
from his chair and gives him a sardonic smile  
before drawing a large, platinum plated  
Magnum and aiming straight for him.

Danny keeps moving forward,  
and in his mind's eye,  
she appears, looking over her shoulder  
with her hair blowing in the breeze,  
smiling beatifically.

Cut to:  
Shot of the gun as it fires four bullets in  
rapid succession.

_My conscience paralysed against the rising ride_  
_Of haunting memories..._

Cut to:  
Danny running along the board room table  
heading straight for the man in front of him,  
dodging each bullet with lightning speed,  
and briefly each time he swiftly moves,  
there is a faint, glowing imprint of a snarling wolf  
surrounding Danny's form in time with the lyrics:-

_'That drown a wasted life...'_

Cut to:  
Shot in slow motion as Danny launches himself  
through the air straight at the kingpin  
and tackles him heavily to the ground.

_Magnum bullets always wanting more..._

As the chorus plays, Danny punches him over and over,  
despite his best efforts to block or roll away,  
the leader is unable to move.

Danny's face is twisted in pain,  
using both fists at the same time,  
beating down and down and down,  
over and over, 

Blood sprays upwards, but he does not stop,

before he places his hands around the man's throat and squeezes hard,

blood bubbles up from the gangster's mouth as he succumbs to death.

_Magnum bullets_  
_Closing every door..._

Danny leans back and screams into the night,  
the body of the gangster laying still beneath him,  
not unlike a wolf howling.

Cut to:  
INTERIOR - HOSPITAL ROOM

Slow fade in:-  
The woman lays in the bed, connected to an IV drip,  
the heart monitor lit with the pulse  
peaking slowly.

Her face is clean of blood, though still bruised,  
her hair laying in soft waves on the white pillow,  
her chest rising and falling slowly.

Cut to:  
Shot of the door, where Danny is standing silently,  
his hands covered in bloody bandages.

He walks towards the bed, reaching out towards her  
and brushing his fingers along her cheek,  
carding into her hair.

He manages to take the chain off from around his neck,  
and slides the ring back onto her finger.

Cut to:  
Close up as her eyes barely flutter open.

Cut to:  
Wide shot as he gets in the bed beside her,  
taking her hand tightly as tears stream down  
his face, looking deep into her eyes.

On the final beat of the song,  
he gently drops his head down so their  
foreheads press together.

FADE TO BLACK.

White flash to:-

CREDITS

(Acoustic cover of Magnum Bullets by First Day Lions play.)

Lawyer Heroine - The one known as Sugar Sprinkles/The reader  
Starman Avidan - Dan Avidan  
Egoraptor Jones - Arin Hanson  
Ninja Brian - Brian Wecht  
Madame Mortemer - Suzy Berhow  
Steam Train O'Donovan - Ross O'Donovan  
Solid Snake Kramer - Barry Kramer  
Ali - nutman assassin  
Leigton Gray - graylish kickass  
SuperMega - Ryan McGee and Matt Watson

Kingpin Gangster - A right asshole who looks menacing in dark lighting  
Shadowman Assassin - Another jerk with stunt talent, weapon skills and lurks in shadows  
Police Chief Sergeant - A dignified stick in the mud  
Senior Head Lawyer - A concerned fatherly figure who can convey so much in a single expression  
Gangsters/Fighters/Brawlers - nondescript tough guys with melee experience and ability to yell in agony  
Hotel staff - Frightened people in smart suits  
Hotel patrons - People who are able to scream and run at the same time  
Medical crew - Extras who competently play medics  
Additional extras - Actors who appear for a few seconds in every crowd scene on film.

Music  
Magnum Bullets  
Composed by Night Runner  
Lyrics by Dan Avidan  
All lyrics are copyrighted to the artists, no infringement intended.

Original music video and storyboard concept by Knights of the Light Table  
Directed by Patrick Stannard

Produced by EmeraldEyes8918's imagination

Executive produced by coffee, long walks and Magnum Bullets on repeat.

Directed by Melissa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented or left kudos on any of my works. It always means the world.
> 
> You can stream 'Magnum Bullets' as well as Night Runner's incredible music on Spotify, and buy the album 'Thunderbird' to support them.
> 
> Check out First Day Lions on YouTube and subscribe for more amazing covers, including 'Starlight Brigade'.
> 
> You can find out more about the fantastic work of the Knights of the Light Table on their website.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this. <3<3<3


End file.
